


Real Muscle

by sindx_sky



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindx_sky/pseuds/sindx_sky
Summary: Ohno moved into a new house, and the rest of Arashi members helped him out.Written for day 3 of #TennenWeek, prompt: Muscle.





	Real Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I won't be able to finish this on time, but here it is... xD  
> enjoy ^^

“I’m sorry, I’m super late,” Aiba said as he entered Ohno’s living room, where Ohno and his other two band mates were busy putting out things from the boxes and arranging them where they should be placed.

Ohno had just moved into this new house, and the rest of Arashi members had agreed to help him tidying up his new place.

They agreed to gather at Ohno’s new house at four that Saturday afternoon. Aiba should have been free from his entire schedule by three that day; however it turned out that the meeting with Manabu staff finished way later than scheduled, and by the time he reached Ohno’s new apartment building, it was already past six in the evening.

 “Thanks god! Finally someone with _real_ muscles shows up!” Nino retorted, earning a laugh from their leader, and a loud protest from Sho.

Aiba couldn’t help but laughed along seeing the big pout on Sho’s lips and a wide satisfied grin on Nino’s face. “What happened?” he asked.

“I want to put this cupboard there, at the far corner of the room,” Ohno pointed to the location he was talking about. “But this is too heavy. We’ve tried to lift it together, all three of us. We managed to move it around three meters, before we gave up.”

Aiba approached the said cupboard and try to lift it, but it didn’t budge at all. “Uah, this is indeed super heavy.”

“See? Even Aiba-chan, who has _real_ muscles say so,” Sho grunted, still pouting.

“Don’t be so grumpy, Sho-chan,” Nino said, still in his mischievous tone. “Don’t think that because you just have _air_ muscles you can run away from this task. Now come here and help us moving this god-damned cupboard.”

Sho grumbled again at Nino’s mockery, but came to help them anyway.

With Aiba there, the impossible task finally done.

“Eh, where’s Jun-kun?” Aiba suddenly realized their youngest member absence.

“In the bedroom, arranging Oh-chan’s wardrobe, I guess? You know that he’ll never want to do all the rough tasks here,” Nino replied. Then he continued in a loud whisper, “Our little princess wouldn’t want her precious fingers to get bruises from lifting heavy couches and cupboards.”

And right at that time, Jun smacked Nino’s head from behind, making the man squawked in surprise.

“I don’t mind bruising my fingers as long as I can cause a serious injury on your head,” he said sarcastically.

“My deepest apology, Your Highness,” Nino playfully bowed with a wide grin on his face while rubbing the back side of his head where Jun smacked him earlier.

Jun just rolled his eyes then shifted his attention to Ohno. “I’ve finished arranging your bedroom, Leader. Now I’ll go prepare some dinner for us.” Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

After that, they resumed their works tidying up the room without any incidents, until Jun called them, announcing that dinner’s ready, right when they just finished setting up the last chest of drawer.

They ate all the dishes Jun had prepared for them happily, for they were super hungry from all the hard works they had just done. They then had some beers and had chat for some more hours, until then Jun checked his watch and announced that he should go home soon, because it was almost midnight already.

Sho and Nino then excused themselves too, because the next morning they both got jobs to do. Aiba was free tomorrow, so he decided to stay a bit longer. Actually he felt a bit bad for coming late earlier, so he tried to make up for his mistake by taking care of the dirty dishes. He told Ohno to go have some rest while watching TV while he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

After a while, Ohno’s new kitchen had been all cleaned, and all the dishes were already polished and lined up neatly on the dish rack.

Aiba grabbed two beers from the fridge and went to join Ohno in the living room. Maybe they could chill and have some more chat over the beer before he went home. However, when he arrived at the living room, he found Ohno had already fallen asleep on the couch. He slouched down on his seat, while soft snores escaping his slightly parted lips.

Ohno must be so tired from the whole ‘moving to a new house’ things earlier, Aiba thought. He then put his beers down on the coffee table, and attempted to wake Ohno up.

“Leader, wake up,” he shook Ohno’s shoulder softly, as to not startle the man up. “You can’t sleep here. You’ll catch a cold.”

But Ohno didn’t budge.

“Leader,” Aiba tried again.

Still, no response. Ohno was still snoring.

“Leader, c’mon.” This time Aiba shook a bit harder.

Ohno finally made a movement, but he just shifted into a more comfortable position, wasn’t woken up from his sleep.

Aiba then stopped trying, letting out a long sigh. At this point, he realized that it was impossible to wake their leader up. So there’s only one way to solve this problem.

Aiba then went to open Ohno’s bedroom door and left it wide open, and then back to the couch where Ohno was fast asleep in front of the TV.

“I hope you’re lighter than the cupboard,” he murmured, before then proceed to carefully lifted Ohno’s body from the couch, and carried him princess-style. Thankfully, Ohno was way lighter than the cupboard, that Aiba didn’t find any difficulties carrying him to the bedroom.

He placed Ohno carefully on the bed, covering him with a blanket, and then he straightened his body up again. From where he stood, he could see clearly Ohno’s peaceful sleeping face. How his eyelashes casted thin shadow on his cheeks, how his chest moved up and down regularly as he breathed, how his thin lips slightly parted…

Ohno looked so damned cute from this angle, and Aiba just couldn’t refrain himself from a sudden urge that appeared inside him, that then—he would blame all the alcohol he had gulped down that night later, but no one knew anyway, so—he leaned down to land a kiss on Ohno’s forehead.

“Good night, Leader,” he whispered softly to Ohno. And with a smile on his face, he exited the bedroom to let Ohno had all the rest he needed.

 

*


End file.
